Active vehicle tire pressure management systems provide pressurized make up air to the tire, rather than just monitoring the tire pressure. Pressurized air so provided from a pump or other source must be ducted to the tire somehow, but the tire must still be removable for changing. Known systems generally have a rather complex system of hosing, connectors and other hardware that must be disconnected to remove the tire, meaning that the process is significantly more difficult than changing an ordinary tire.